1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to gun rests for firearms and more particularly to a new and improved portable gun rest which is used to support and control the buttstock of a firearm when shooting from the benchrest or prone on the ground position and which can be quickly removably mounted to provide a steady and adjustable rear rest for aiming the firearm at selected elevations.
2. Description of Prior Art
Obtaining the best accuracy is the shooters primary objective and the least amount of movement is objectionable. Breathing, heartbeat and the anticipation of the ensuing recoil of the firearm (commonly called flinching), are the primary source of movement.
In the prior art, various methods for constructing a gun rest to support and control the buttstock of a firearm have been used. As shown in applicants above mentioned prior patent application the gun rest disclosed therein features a pivoting attaching bracket having a substantially inverted J-shape with a pivot flange positioned at a right angle to its upper front edge, to pivotally connect said bracket to a vertical slide that adjusts for elevation. A locking flange positioned at a right angle to its lower front edge with an elongated pivot slot positioned therein to accept a lockscrew to releasably secure the pivotal action of said bracket, whereby the firearm is held in a controlled position and can be pivoted to adjust the firearm sights perfectly vertical for the proper eye to sight alignment and locked in place with said lockscrew.
Although applicants invention as shown in the above mentioned prior patent application has been recognized as a significant advance in the art, in some shooting situations it was found that the firearm should be allowed to move freely in the bracket. Locking the bracket in place made aiming and shooting follow up shots slow. Also, it is easier to make minute adjustments in aiming when the firearm is allowed some freedom of movement.
As the gun rest of the embodiment shown in applicants prior patent application is preferably made from metal, either by machining or casting or possibly molded from resinous plastic or the like, it is extremely important that the finished product be constructed with the use of a minimum amount of material and moving parts while still producing a structurally sound device. It is a well known fact within the manufacturing industry that the difference between success or failure of an article of manufacture is determined by a design employing the least amount of material and moving parts consistent with the production of a reliable product having a reasonably long service life.